Deep Wounds
by bloodstain5
Summary: I uploaded chapter 2 so the few people that wanted me to could be happy just kidding. Sakura is brought to a place that will reveal all of her hidden wounds to the one person she'd rather not show them t
1. Chapter 1

Deep Wounds  
  
"Ok, that's it for today you three, gets some rest, tomorrow is going to be difficult also" Kakashi exclaimed to his students  
  
The three children nodded and began to walk home. Naruto ran over to Sakura, who was following Sasuke. " Sakura, don't you go home another way?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not today"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Sakura, stop following me home, I won't let you in my house anyway" Sasuke growled  
  
"As much as I would love to go into your house Sasuke-kun, You, are not the reason I'm going this way!" Sakura snapped back.  
  
At this comment, even Sasuke's attention was caught. Both of the boys starred at her, as if trying to intimidate her to tell them why she wasn't walking home. She glared at both of them and sighed.  
  
"It's just a voice in my head, like my conscience telling me to go this way, that's."  
  
Sakura never finished her sentence; a swift draft of wind caught them in its path. Sasuke could have sworn that he heard a voice among the wind, he looked over at Naruto, who, also looked like he had heard the voice in the wind. He then looked at Sakura, her eyes were wide, a look that of a terrified child, but Sakura, did not look terrified, and for the first time, Sasuke could not read Sakura's feeling.  
  
Sakura dropped her bag onto the ground and followed the winds path. She had heard a familiar voice in the wind, a voice that she had thought of often in her earlier childhood years. With out thinking, she turned into the forest, and didn't stop running after she was so deep into the forest she could barely see the tree's in front of her. She ran and ran, following that voice that still hung in the wind, in her mind.  
  
She soon found herself running out of the forest. It was then that she stopped. There lay before her a dirt path; she felt a sudden urge to follow that path, as if it was the path to heart. She heard rustling from behind, she looked behind her and found Naruto and Sasuke emerge from the forest. She didn't feel anything though, it did surprise her to see Sasuke there, but she didn't care. She turned around and began to walk down the path, she heard the boys call out to her, but by this time, she was beyond their reach. Sakura closed her eyes, and felt a gust of wind, the cool air felt good on her sweaty skin.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was on a different path, the sun was high in the sky, but her attention was not on her sudden change of areas, it was on what she was named after. The new path, was framed by hundreds of Sakura Trees, the wind shook Sakura petals them from their branches and they slowly fell to the ground. Another gust of wind made them rise, and spin, she watched them, as they spun around her, and then fell lifelessly once again to the ground. She walked over to one of the Sakura Trees. She sat down and rested her back and head against its trunk, and fell into a sleep so deep, not even the loudest screaming could wake her.  
  
Sasuke starred dumbfounded as Sakura seemingly dissolved with the wind, for the longest time, he just starred, as if trying to contemplate whether he saw what he saw or not. Was that possible? Did Sakura really disappear?  
  
"Sasuke, did you see that, she didn't even turn around when we yelled for her, and then."  
  
"I don't understand, was it some kind of trick?". Naruto and Sasuke starred at each other for the longest time trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
"I think we should try going after her" Naruto suggested,  
  
"Follow her? Follow her where? We didn't see where she went!". Sasuke started out at the path that Sakura followed. "Then again, maybe we do." Sasuke started walking towards the path,  
  
"Do you think that it will take us to her, Sasuke?"  
  
"Maybe.". He began to walk down the path when a gust of wind was brought upon him, and he too, found himself, on the path framed with Sakura Trees.  
  
He looked around, and found Sakura, with her head buried in her arms, and her knees folded to her chest. He ran over to her, to try and make her wake up, but once he touched her back, he too fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sasuke found himself standing in the middle of the path way once again, he looked around again, but Sakura was nowhere in sight. He was about to go search for Sakura, seeming that Naruto had not entered this world, when he heard something very odd. It was a child, no, children's laughter. He followed the sound until he came to the source, two little girls, with short pink hair, ran down the path holding hands. Sasuke continued following the children, finding it not necessary to hide because he was invisible to them. One of the little girls jumped in front of the other, just starring and smirking at the other. It had now come to Sasuke's attention, that the little girls, both of them, looked like Sakura.  
  
The two little girls sat down on the dirt path and starred into each other's eyes passionately. Sasuke could literally feel, the love the two little girl had for one another. One of the girls leaned forward hand embraced the other in a warm passionate hug, the two rocked back and forth, as if comforting each other. Sasuke walked closer to the pair, and found, that they looked exactly alike.  
  
'Oh, so that's why they care some much for each other, they're twins' Sasuke concluded to himself, but he still couldn't understand why the two girls, looked so much like Sakura looked as a child, or he imagined she looked as a child.  
  
Suddenly, the children spoke.  
  
"Lets make Papa proud when we become Ninjas, by being the strongest in our grade!" one said.  
  
"It will not happen" the other said.  
  
"Why, I want it so badly!"  
  
"Because, Mama needs us, Mama is more important than our skills as Ninjas". Sasuke was taken aback by how mature this child, who looked to be no older than six, was acting.  
  
"But Sakura, that's what Papa's last wishes were, why can't we grant his wish?",  
  
'wait, did that little girl, call that little girl Sakura?'  
  
"Mama would know the answer, but she would not tell us, she thinks that we are not old enough to understand why we can not grant his wish"  
  
"Will she separate us Sakura? Will she take me away?"  
  
"If her heart cannot heal, then yes" Sasuke could see tears forming in 'Sakura's' eyes, but was clueless as to what was going on, but kept watching.  
  
The little girl that had yet to be named, wiped away the others tears.  
  
"That part does not frighten me, because I know that we would see each other again, so please don't cry older sister".  
  
The two grabbed each other's hands and starred into each other's eyes once again. The two stood up, and began to walk down the path, but the wind tore the two apart. The wind current was so strong, the two had to hold on two each other with both hands, and still they parted, the wind slowed, and Sasuke ran over to the two, Sakura held in her hand a bracelet that the other was wearing, she looked over to the other girl. The other girl smiled graciously, a smile that said, "thank you for everything". The smile faded from the girls face, and she slowly dissolved into Sakura Petals.  
  
The Petals danced around the little Sakura, and the tears started flowing freely down her face. She looked back down at the bracelet, and found a flower in her hand, it was a white rose. She brought the rose high above her head, and slowly twirled it in her hand, as if studying it, and brought it back down to her chest. On the side of the path, appeared a tombstone, the small girl walked over to the stone and placed the flower in front of it. Sasuke walked next to the girl, the writing on the Tomb was impossible to read, no matter how hard he tried, but, judging by the look on little Sakura's face, he knew what the stone read.  
  
Sasuke was then brought to a different scene, the little Sakura was gone, and in her place was a little pick haired girls around the age of eight, laying on her belly in the middle of the path writing in what looked like a diary.  
  
" What is it with girls and diaries?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the girl.  
  
"Dear Diary" the girl said out loud as she wrote " I broke up with my best friend today because she likes the same boy I like, Her name is Ino Pig, and I hate her! She made fun of my forehead head today because of it! The boys name is Uchiha Sasuke, but he isn't exactly the easiest person to get close to, which is really frustrating because I try my hardest to be nice to him, but he just blows me off, maybe he's just incapable of love," she stopped for a moment to think, then continued writing, " but wouldn't that make us the same, no, I suppose not huh, because I have family, so to speak, but he doesn't have anybody. Do I really like him then? I'm not capable of love, but I have feelings for him, how does that work?" She stopped and looked up at Sasuke, who was listening intently the whole time. " Do you know?" she asked him.  
  
" W-what? You can see me??"  
  
" Do you know sir?" she asked again  
  
" Know what?"  
  
" You were listening to me, you know"  
  
" Oh, that, um, well, I think that no one is incapable of love, it's impossible really"  
  
" But he constantly ignores me when I'm nice to him, or anyone else for that matter, how could he act like that?"  
  
" He probably just has other things on his mind right now"  
  
" He told me to never appear before him again today"  
  
" O-oh, well, he was probably just in a bad mood" Sasuke didn't know what to say to her, did she know that he was the boy she likes?  
  
" Why do you think you're not capable of love?" He asked her  
  
" Because I'm not"  
  
" But why?"  
  
" Because of certain events that happened a few years back"  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" A very close friend of mine died"  
  
" Oh, what happened?"  
  
" She just. died"  
  
" Who was she?"  
  
" My twin sister"  
  
' I knew it!' " And you loved her?"  
  
" More than anything I can think of"  
  
" And that's why you can't love? You lost all of your courage to love and lose?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Then what?"  
  
" I'm afraid to lose another person close to me if I learn to love them, it's just easier to admire them from a distance and not get hurt"  
  
" You know, I think that's exactly what this boy is doing"  
  
" Really? Why?"  
  
" Well think about it, he lost his whole family, don't you think he would be just a little scared to get close to people?"  
  
" Well yeah, I guess, so are you saying we're the same?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess I am"  
  
" Ok, thank you, bye" and with that, the little girl disappeared into a storm of Sakura petals, so thick, that Sasuke couldn't see a thing, and when they finally cleared up, he found himself in yet another scene. This time, a ten-year-old Sakura was sitting on a swing with an older looking woman. Their lips were moving, but he could hear nothing of what they were saying, so he moved in closer.  
  
"-and that's why I think that this is going to be a good experience for us" the older woman was saying  
  
"Mama, can't it be someone else, are you basically saying that you want to forget about Papa and Shoru?" the younger Sakura said  
  
" No, but we've been on our own for quite some time now, four years I believe, and it's been hard, and you have been too infatuated with that Uchiha boy to actually train your ninja skills, if you have them anymore, and a father figure is what might be able to change all that"  
  
" So? Mama, I just turned ten, your acting like I'm still a simple minded eight year old, I think that I should have a say in this, and I think that we're doing fine by ourselves"  
  
" But I'm not Sakura!" Mother yelled " I have been working my ass off just to be able to keep you in the Ninja Academy, I'm not a Ninja, I can't make the kind of money that Ninja's make! So I work day and night, just for you, because I love you! And when I tell you that I might be able to cut down on my work days and get married, to a great guy that Is a Ninja and that Can support us, You say we don't need him, and the only reason you say that is because You don't like him! So here's how it's gonna work out, if I don't get married, next week, we're gonna go out and find you a nice well paying job that can help pay our taxes and your school funds, how 'bout that?"  
  
Sakura looked down at her hands in shame, she had had no idea that they were so money tight.  
  
" Ok Mama, I think I can handle him if he can help" she finally said  
  
" Good to know Sakura, now you can say that you've grown up and are no longer a 'simple minded eight year old', now I was suppose to meet him at the book store ten minutes ago, don't be late for dinner" Her mother got up and walked back to town, leaving her daughter all alone with her thoughts to keep her company.  
  
Sasuke sat down on the swing beside her, this wasn't the Sakura he knew and hated, this was someone else who looked like Sakura. Sasuke could remember two years ago when they were all ten, Sakura was even more bubbly and annoying back then than she was now.  
  
" I really need help now Kami-sama, I really do" She finally said, looking up at the sky. Sasuke pulled himself from his own thoughts to look back at Younger Sakura.  
She had gotten on her knees and was looking up at the sky, while silent tears fell down her cheeks and made pathways down to her throat.  
  
" I'm really confused right now, and I need you to guide me back to you, I don't know when it happened, but I think that I've lost the ability to love again. I remember regaining that ability for a little while when I was eight, but then my mother started dating, and I lost it again. I'm, so confused now, I had no idea that my mother was, literally drawing blood for me, why did I not know? Why would you wait so long to let me know? I, can't see how I could ever have noticed, she always seemed so happy when she was dating, and would always get mad when I would start talking about Sasuke to her, tell me that I let him get in the way of my training, if I had listened to her, would you have done this to me? Please Kami-sama, if you can, kill me now, before I hurt her anymore"  
  
Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Sakura actually getting Suicidal??  
  
"Why do you hate me?" she finally asked the sky. This caught Sasuke's attention even more. "You've ruined my life for most of it, you took away my own flesh and blood, the one person that I could really relate to, because she was me, and you took her from me" Tears began to fall even more as she spoke " Now you have revealed to me, that my mother hates me because she loves me so much, that she would give her life to save me, and now she doesn't want to, because she's too tired to carry on like that, this is too much".  
  
Sasuke took a step closer to her, he didn't know why, he just wanted to try and comfort her, because he felt so bad for her.  
  
" That boy you sent to me, or, I believed that you had sent to me, why did you?"  
He froze in his tracks."Sure, I regained my courage for a week or two, but not for long, that guy my mom started dating was so-o-o annoying, that I just totally lost it all over again, it was because of him that I lost it again, and now my mothers marrying the guy, do you not want me to be able to love? That guy, I didn't even catch his name, he sorta looked like Sasuke, but Sasuke would never be That nice to me, no, but that guy was o comforting, and I never got his name, will you send him to me again, if you did, I might be able to forgive you for killing me"  
  
What did she mean that Sasuke would never be that nice to her, why that little ingrate! Well, actually, that did make sense, he was always so cold to her while they were growing up, heck, they were Still growing up, and he still gave her the cold shoulder.  
  
" No, never mind, I don't think I will Ever be able to forgive you" she concluded, which once again, tore Sasuke out of his train of thought " When you had me fall in love with the one person that I will never be able to have, that's where I draw the line".  
  
Now, what did she mean by that?  
  
"Sasuke, is the coolest, most popular guy in school, and I will never be able to have him, because he doesn't want anything but his revenge against his family, yet you still send me after him, with that little hope, that one day, he will see me, and realize that I'm just like him, but that will never happen, so I will never forgive you".  
  
And as the ten year old Sakura collapsed onto the ground in tears, she too, dissolved into Sakura Petals, and before him came another scene, the present day Sakura stood before him, gazing at him, yet, it was not at him she was gazing, but past him. He turned around to see himself standing behind him, looking at Sakura with that same cold stare that said 'get the hell out of my way'. He saw himself stride past her, like she was dirt under his feet. He saw Sakura just watch him go, he saw her just let him treat her that way, and he didn't understand why!  
  
" Well Kami-sama, I believe you have officially succeeded in totally ruining my life" She glared up at the heavens with true hatred " And do ya wanna know why? I'll tell ya, it's because of HIM!" she pointed in the direction where he had just walked off. " As much as I have tried to forget about him over the years, I can't, and nine months ago, we were put in to the same team! Why the hell would you put us on the same team?! To smite me down?!".  
  
Now, this he didn't understand, she had been literally jumping up and down in her seat when they were assigned to the same team.  
  
" Do you think that it's easy to be madly in love with the most selfish person on the face of the planet?!" She eventually forgot that she was yelling at God, and started yelling at Sasuke, even though he wasn't there, or, he was, but she couldn't see him. " You think that you can just throw me around like garbage don't you, you think that this is just some kind of game! Do you think that you are the only fucking person on this fucking planet with problems?! Surprise, surprise! Your not!  
  
"As much as I try to resist your sweet charm and your wonderful skills that you love to show off to tell everyone to stay the hell outta your way, I can't! I have been finding myself falling deeper, and deeper, and deeper into love with you, and knowing the whole time, that I, will, never, receive this back from you! Do you think that's easy? To know that my love for you is a one sided love, and that all you care about is your skills and killing Itachi?  
  
"Do you think that the love I feel for you is just a phase or something? Because I can tell you right now, it's not" she eventually stopped yelling, and started talking in a whisper so small, Sasuke had to get three inches away from her face to hear her. " Because no one will ever love you the way I do Sasuke, no one, that is why I cry every night for my bleeding heart, because, I know that, I could give you, the greatest happiness in the world, the biggest gift I will ever give you, love, and every time I present it to you, you always just throw it away, you are such a damn fool Sasuke, to throw away what I give to you every day" she stopped for a moment, to think about what she said " No, the gift I give you every day, is not love. it is my heart, and if you were ever to, open my gift to you, you would receive love with the heart you would hold in your hand".  
  
She was silent for the rest of the scene, then walked down the Sakura tree framed path, and disappeared into another storm of Petals.  
  
Sasuke soon found himself all alone on the path, no one was talking to him anymore, and it was when he was alone, that he realized that he had been crying while listening to Sakura. He touched his wet cheeks with his hands, just to be sure that he was, in fact crying. " Why?" he began " Why would you show me these things?!" he was now the one looking up at the sky, cursing God for it all. " Why would you bring me here? To show me how much I destroyed her life because I never acknowledged her?"  
  
" Do not yell at Kami-sama for your own mistakes" he heard a child say from behind his back.  
  
" You, you're Sakura's twin sister" he said, looking at the six year old, pink haired girl standing before him.  
  
" Yes, I am"  
  
" Did you bring me here?"  
  
" No, I brought Sakura here, but I am glad you saw what you saw"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I hate you"  
  
" W-what?"  
  
" Those were only some of the episodes my poor sister has had to go through because of her undying love for you, a love that you have yet to notice, even after the things that you have witnessed"  
  
" Why did you bring Sakura here?"  
  
" I brought her here merely to let her cool down, she has been having the most disturbing of thoughts as of late"  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" None of your beeswax!"  
  
" What were all of those images?"  
  
" Somehow, I don't know how, you entered my sisters dream, she was remembering all those things from the past, the things that she had tries specifically to forget, but some things may never be forgotten"  
  
" Can you please let us go home?"  
  
" I can, but you have to promise me, that you won't ever hurt her in the ways that you've hurt her again, is that understood?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" Ok then"  
  
Sasuke's eyes shot open, and automatically looked around him, he was back at the edge of the forest, he looked around for his teammates and found them closer to the forest, Naruto was kneeling beside something. Sasuke got up and made his way over to Naruto.  
  
" What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he approached  
Naruto looked back at Sasuke and sighed.  
  
" I'm waiting for Sakura to wake up, she hasn't yet" Naruto said  
  
Sasuke looked over at the girl sleeping on the ground, and felt a sudden ping in his chest, all those horrible memories he had seen, oh, that won't leave him alone for a good long while. Sakura's eyes slowly opened up to a setting sun and two boys faces looking happy to see that she was awake. She got up, and without another word to either of them, got up and walked off into the forest, but said before she left.  
  
" Sasuke, please just try and forget about what you saw, you probably don't understand half over it anyway, and I won't tell you, just forget it" and she walked off into the forest, to try and find her way home.  
  
For the second time that day, she left the two boys confused and wanting answers.  
  
" What was that about?" Naruto asked " Nothing, it's nothing, just many years of pain" and Sasuke walked into the forest as well, closely followed by, the even more confused Naruto.  
  
A/N: I was reading some of the reviews for this story and realized that a lot of people want me to continue it. I think it would've been wise for me to put in the description that this is in fact a one-shot. I am working on many other stories right now, and my Finals are just around the corner, but I can be persuaded to write a sequel. That will only happen if I get enough requests from people. If I get at least five reviews of people saying they want me to continue this fic, and then I'll continue it. If I do decide to continue this story, it may take a while for me to add new chapters, high school isn't easy, so bare with me.  
  
Ja Ne! Bloodstain, signing off 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I made a sequel, I have absolutely no will what so ever ^^. Its not gonna be as good as Deep Wounds, but I've been told that was a really good story and sequels never match the original story, but ya, here it is. I wrote it specifically for the people who wanted me to continue it.   
  
Sakura sat at her kitchen table reading a book, but her mind really wasn't focused on the book at all. 'Now what am I gonna do?' she thought to herself, as she recalled the events of the day before. Somehow Sasuke had accessed her dreams and saw some of the worst events of her life.   
  
She sighed in exasperation and looked over at the clock that hung right above the stove.   
  
"3:39am oh this is wonderful" she moaned and dropped her head onto the table and covered it with her arms.   
  
****   
  
Sasuke sat up in his bed in frustration. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to fall asleep, not that he got great sleep anyway. He got up out of his bed and headed for his bookshelf.   
  
"Maybe if I read something I'll go to sleep" he said to himself and picked a random book of the shelf and went to turn on the light.   
  
Once it was bright enough to see, Sasuke turned to look at the clock.   
  
"3:41am, great..." he glared down at the book, dropped it and grabbed his cloths, which were conveniently hanging on the chair next to his bed.  
  
****   
  
Sakura got up to fix herself a drink.   
  
"Maybe a glass of water will help me get to sleep" she tried to convince herself of.   
  
Suddenly a knock resounded through the house, causing Sakura to drop her glass, shattering it on the floor.   
  
"Crap!" she cursed and ran to the door before it could knock again.   
  
****   
  
The streets were empty, something Sasuke had never seen before, 'this is nice, I should do this more often' he thought as a cool breeze tore through his hair. 'Yea, I should....'   
  
Suddenly the image of a certain pink headed girl popped into his head and a great mass of guilt materialized out of nowhere in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Sakura..." he mumbled unconsciously. "Maybe she's up too..."   
  
He began making his way over to her house, even if the possibility was one in a million, it wouldn't hurt to check...   
  
****   
  
She reached for the doorknob and wrenched it open; realizing maybe opening the door like that wasn't the best idea. Then realizing maybe opening the door period wasn't such a wise idea. A very surprised looking Sasuke stood on the other side of the door.   
  
"Uh, hi?" she mumbled.   
  
"Um, hi, is this a bad time?"   
  
She was about to say yes, but thought better of it.   
  
"Sasuke its nearly 4 in the morning, what are you doing up?" she said instead.   
  
"I couldn't sleep"   
  
She sighed and stepped aside from the doorway to let him in. He nodded and step through into the kitchen.   
  
"You need to be quiet, my parents are asleep, when you knocked I thought for sure that that would wake them up" she said, getting a broom to clean up the glass.   
  
"Oh, sorry" he mumbled.   
  
Got out two more glasses after she was done throwing the broken one away.   
  
"Water or milk?" she asked.   
  
"Um, water, please"   
  
She poured two glasses of water and sat down at the table with Sasuke. He nodded his thanks and grabbed the glass.   
  
"So, why are you here?"   
  
"Ah, um, I couldn't sleep and--"   
  
"Please don't tell me you're here because of what you saw"   
  
"..."   
  
"Sasuke, I already told you--"   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"...what?"   
  
"We've been on the same team for nearly a year now, why didn't you just tell me?"   
  
"...Sasuke, think about what your saying, do you honestly think you would've cared?"   
  
"Now wait--"   
  
"It may not be nice Sasuke, but it's the truth" she looked down sadly into her glass of water, as did Sasuke.   
  
They were both silent for the longest time, until Sasuke decided to speak.   
  
"There were, some things that were said, that surprised me, quite a bit actually"   
  
"...and they would be...?"   
  
"There were a few times when I heard you say that you were, um, falling even more deeply in, um, love with me, but it was very painful for you..."   
  
Sakura said nothing, so Sasuke decided to continue.   
  
"And, I just cant see how loving someone could be, so painful"   
  
"Of course you don't, the only people you've ever loved was your parents, and they loved you back, you have no idea how painful love can really be"   
  
"Then tell me, I'll listen"   
  
She glared at him, she really didn't want him knowing anything else about her than he already did, but hell, maybe it would help her vent.  
  
"To love someone so much, and not have that love returned to you, can be one of the most painful things someone could ever go through.."   
  
"Why though?"   
  
"Its one thing to have that love returned, but its another to know that not only will they never see you, but you cant pull yourself out of that love, that you waste away, every day with that little hope that maybe, just maybe he'll see me today. Maybe he'll come over and say hi today. Living off such a hope cant be considered living at all"   
  
"...I make you, feel that way..." it wasn't a question.   
  
She said nothing.   
  
"Well, while I'm sure that you've been in pain for many years because of this, because of me, I go through the same thing, in a way"   
  
She looked up, he was the one staring into his water this time.   
  
"To be afraid of love, is also very painful. To live your life watching other people live happily and in love, and envy their happiness, yet at the same time fear it, is horrible"   
  
"You...fear love?"   
  
"I fear the betrayal love brings, you share your deepest secrets with that one that you love more than anything, and they betray you for money, or, or someone else maybe"   
  
She reached over and lightly touched his hand.   
  
"Sasuke, love doesn't always bring that"   
  
"But then there's the possibility that the one you love more than anything will die, and leave you all alone in the world, and you live your days knowing that you'll never see they're face again, and all you have is pictures..."  
  
"...yes, that is a possibility, but those people get through there days remembering all the wonderful times they had with each other, and they remember that that person isn't really gone, their body may not be there, but there soul within your heart forever"   
  
He said nothing.   
  
"...you're talking about your--"   
  
"You seem to know about this sort of thing" he interrupted.   
  
"...you know why I do..."   
  
He cringed.   
  
"S-sorry, I forgot about..."   
  
"You want to know, you honestly do?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"...ok, I'll tell you" she pulled her hand away.   
  
"Our real Father died on a mission when Shoru and I were 6 years old, my mother had an emotional breakdown after he died and became jealous of our relationship, Shoru's and mine. She thought about for a long time taking us out of the Ninja academy, but she ended up sending Shoru away to a distant aunt of my fathers. She died of the flue about six months after that" she bit her lip.   
  
Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say, he knew how painful it was to lose someone you loved dearly, but that must've been horrible.   
  
"After Shoru died, my mother came back to reality, sort of, she realized that her husband wasn't coming back, and her actions led to the death of one of her one children. She went out and started looking for a job and found one working in a bookstore, she was relatively happy, but I wasn't. I became quiet and isolated myself from everything around me, I didn't talk, didn't look at anyone, and I became under the impression that I had forgotten or, became incapable of love, due to my sister's death.   
  
"Then I remember meeting a boy around the time I just started liking you, and he helped me regain my ability to love"   
  
Sasuke blushed, there wasn't anyway he was going to tell her the truth behind that boy she met.   
  
"But them my mother started dating this man, and I hated him, I still due, but she told me around the time I was ten that she was marrying him. I was so angry, but she told me the truth about our actual situation, and I realized that she needed this man more than I needed her, so I agreed to the marriage"   
  
"Everything after that was based upon my growing love for you" she took a sip of her now warm water.   
  
"...I'm sorry..."   
  
"Don't" she said "Don't start that, it was a long time ago, I got over it all years ago"   
  
"That's not what I...I'm sorry for causing you so much pain..."   
  
She set her water down again.   
  
"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine for letting it get this far"   
  
She looked over at the clock above her stove.   
  
"Its 4:23, maybe you should be heading back to your house..."   
  
He nodded and got up, she walked him to the door and onto the front porch. He grabbed her hand before she started walking inside.   
  
"You may not think so Sakura, but I do care for you, it may not be in the way that you wish me to, but I do care for you, just like I care for Naruto and Kakashi"   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming.  
  
"And after I finish what I need to with Itachi, I may be able to begin to care for you in the way you care for me, can you wait till then?"   
  
The tears slipped from her closed eyes and trailed down her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him and nodded. He smiled and let go of her hand, and headed home.   
  
Owari   
  
A/N: ok! Its done!! And this is the last sequel to this story, tell me how you like it, its not all that great, but at least I tried, right? So go ahead and review, was it good? Bad? Unbearably horrible that it makes you want to throw up?? R&R please!!   
  
Bloodstain, signing off 


End file.
